1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for advanced warning of severe weather for general aviation aircraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring atmospheric conditions and notifying a pilot of atmospheric pressure changes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business, commercial, and general aviation aircraft include large aircraft that is in use by commercial airliners as well as small aircraft which are in use by private pilots. A large aircraft may detect changing atmospheric conditions enroute by using an onboard weather radar system that identifies an upcoming weather pattern, such as a thunderstorm. Most general aviation aircraft, however, do not typically have onboard weather tracking equipment and, therefore, a majority of pilots depend on less sophisticated means to identify upcoming storm patterns.
These pilots typically rely on weather maps in which they print and view prior to a flight. A challenge found, however, is that these weather maps are outdated by time the pilot completes his flight. For example, a pilot may use a weather map and assume he is flying on the perimeter of a severe thunderstorm. However, if the storm pattern changes speed or direction, the pilot may find himself heading into the thunderstorm.
A private or commercial pilot holds a certificate upon which he may have a rating of instrument airplane or instrument helicopter that permits him to fly in visually impaired conditions. For example, a pilot that has an instrument airplane rating is permitted to fly in clouds whereby the pilot uses his onboard instrumentation to fly his aircraft. Instrument airplane rated pilots are typically the pilots that encounter severe weather predicaments because the pilot starts flying into a cloud and he is not able to determine whether upcoming weather conditions are better or worse than what he is currently experiencing.
Moisture content changes are a major factor which cause unstable weather conditions. Moisture content changes, in turn, create air pressure changes. In particular, low-pressure areas typically indicate severe weather conditions that include thunderstorms and wind gusts. A challenge found, however, is that a pilot is not aware of changing pressure conditions and, more importantly, the pilot is not aware of the rate at which the pressure conditions are changing.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for informing a pilot as to changing pressure conditions during a flight in order to provide the pilot severe weather advance warning.